


Special Delivery

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delivery Man Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel orders himself some chocolates for Valentine's Day.  He doesn't expect to get the man that delivers them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Castiel has never had a Valentine in his thirty-four years.  Maybe he had one when he was in third grade, but he honestly can’t remember her name, and he had been far more interested in Johnny, the boy who sat next to her.  So, to combat the feelings of loneliness that accompany the couples’ holiday, Castiel  began sending himself boxes of chocolate on Valentine’s Day.  It has far more to do with companies putting out the best selections of treats this time of year, than it does with making it look like he has someone in his life.

Honestly, Castiel doesn’t mind that none of his relationships have really lasted long enough to encompass Valentine’s, or that the one that did hated the holiday and refused to do anything for it.  Castiel is more focused on his career, and if he happens to want a box of chocolate covered strawberries to go with the bottle of pinot grigio he has sitting at home, who can really blame him?

Cas is pouring his second glass of wine while watching Olympic men’s figure skating when the doorbell rings.  He gets up leaving the glass on the coffee table and answers the door.  He is, after all, expecting his delivery of sweets. What he isn’t expecting is for the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen to be delivering them.

"Man, somebody really loves you," the tall green eyed delivery man says with a lopsided grin.  "They ordered you all the best stuff," he continues as he holds out two boxes and a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh, um.  No, I order them for myself, because they only put out the full chocolate covered fruit platter for Valentine’s Day and Mother’s Day," Cas admits calmly as he accepts the bundle.

"Oh, sorry man.  I just find it hard to believe a guy as good looking as you doesn’t have a Valentine," the man says with a genuine smile.  Cas pauses and tries to determine if the man is coming onto him.  It’s made clearer when the guy takes a step forward and introduces himself as Dean, and Cas returns the introduction.  "Look, this is probably pretty forward, but you’re my last delivery, and I thought maybe you’d like some company to share all those chocolates with," he says as he leans against the doorway.

Cas pauses for a long moment, just looking the man up and down.  It’s too good to be true that a man this good looking would want to spend his evening with Cas, who couldn’t even get his tie to lay straight.  ”I-I…Are you sure?” he asks which causes Dean to smile even wider.

"I haven’t been this sure all day.  Let me take one of those for you," he assures him as he takes the flowers from Cas’ arms and steps into the apartment. Cas shows him to the kitchen, and Dean puts the roses in a vase and sets them on the kitchen table while Cas watches.  

"Sorry, I was just expecting a quiet night," Castiel apologizes when they step into the living room.  Cas rushes to the coffee table to remove the takeout containers, but Dean places a hand on his shoulder.  

"Don’t worry about it.  My place is way worse.  I’m not about to judge.  Sit, relax," Dean says as he pulls Cas down onto the couch with him.  Cas pours Dean a glass of wine as they settle in.  Dean doesn’t complain about the choice of programming, and it’s remarkably comfortable as they critique each of the skaters’ performances.  

As the last skater takes the ice, Dean leans over and catches Cas’ lips with his own.  ”I want to see him,” Cas says as he pulls away, and Dean just laughs before pulling Cas to his side so he can watch, but he’s still close to Dean.  However, as soon as the music ends, Dean pulls him in for another kiss.  

"Why don’t we move to the bedroom?" he asks before leaning in to worry Cas’ earlobe between his teeth.  Cas moans and nods in agreement.  They get off the sofa, and Dean takes the box of chocolate covered strawberries with him as he follows Cas to the bedroom.

They start slow with Dean helping Cas out of his clothes and placing soft kisses to each new inch of flesh that is revealed, but Cas isn’t nearly as shy as Dean expected, and soon he’s pushing things along.  ”This isn’t pity sex, Dean,” Cas admonishes as he quickly undoes his pants and pushed them and his boxers to the floor.

"Never said it was," Dean says as he takes a good look at Cas’ lithe body. The man is gorgeous with his lightly tanned skin and athletic physique.

"Then don’t treat me like glass," Cas commands as he pushes Dean down onto the bed and quickly tugs off his jeans.  He lets Dean roll him onto his back after that, and Dean takes control again.  He kisses Cas roughly as he runs his hand down to Cas’ cock and gives it a few strong pumps.  Cas moans into the kiss and wraps one of his legs around Dean’s hip.  

Cas reaches over to his bedside drawer and removes several condoms and a small, half used bottle of lube.  Dean smiles at this as he continues to stroke Cas.  ”Always prepared, I see,” he laughs as Cas rests the items on his flat stomach.

"It would be neglectful of me to be sexually active yet not be prepared for such activities," Cas said seriously which only causes Dean to laugh more as he reaches for the lube.

"Dude, you’re odd," he says as he bends down to kiss Cas again while he works some of the lube onto his hand.  Instead of immediately going to prep Cas, he grabs his cock again and strokes it with his slick hand.  Cas gasps and thrusts into Dean’s grasp.  Neither is in a rush, and Dean spends several minutes just stroking Cas and kissing him.

Eventually, Dean lets his fingers drag down over Cas’ balls and down to his hole.  Cas shivers at the sensation, and Dean leans down to nip at his hip bones.  Dean circles one finger around Cas’ hole until Cas reaches down and squeezes his shoulders.  ”Don’t tease,” is all he says before Dean sinks the finger into him and starts working him in earnest.  He sucks Cas’ cock into his mouth while he preps him, and Cas grabs fistfuls of Dean’s messy hair to holding him in place.

Cas is almost sobbing by the time that Dean has three fingers easily gliding in and out of him, and Dean has to let up on his cock, so he doesn’t come too soon.  ”How do you want to do this?” he asks as he pulls off and removes his fingers, so he can tear open one of the condoms and roll it on.

"Like this is fine," Cas says as he remains on his back, and he uses his legs to pull Dean’s hips closer to him.  He moans as Dean gives himself a few hard strokes before pressing against Cas’ opening.  He holds himself above Cas as he sinks into him slowly, and he helps Cas adjust his legs to get a better angle.  

Both are attentive to each other as they move together with steady thrusts. Dean kisses his way down Cas’ jaw while Cas massages Dean’s shoulders with strong hands.  Dean strokes Cas with one hand while he supports his weight with the other.  It’s not the typical frenzied one night stand sex, and both enjoy of the relaxed atmosphere instead of speeding towards completion.  

It ends up being gentler than either expected, but neither complains as they pant against each others lips before kissing again.  Cas comes first as he digs him fingers into Dean’s shoulders, he lets his head drop back, and moans. Dean takes the opportunity to kiss down Cas’ throat as he pushes through. He comes shortly after as Cas nibbles gently at him neck and ear, whispering sweet encouragement.  

Dean rests his body weight on Cas for a moment as he calms down, but then he rolls them onto their sides, so they can face each other.  He gets up and disposes of the condom before returning with his work shirt and the box of chocolates.  He wipes up Cas’ stomach and throws the shirt to the floor. Then he opens the box and removes a large chocolate covered strawberry, which he brings to Cas’ lips and watches the blue eyes man eat it down to the stem. 

"You should order yourself chocolates more often," Dean says with a suggestive smile as Cas returns to gesture.  

"I don’t know.  Other delivery men might not provide the same level of service," Cas says thoughtfully as he follows the berry for a soft kiss.

"Guess you’ll just have to ask for me then," Dean says as he pulls Cas into his arms and kisses him thoroughly.


End file.
